MST3K 1106 - Starcrash
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie A space pirate and her super-powered navigator are recruited by a benevolent Emperor to thwart the plans of an evil usurper. David Hasselhoff appears as the Emperor's son. Edits *The opening credits have been moved to before the opening scene. *The scene where Stella and Akton are captured ends early, removing the setup for Akton's later line "Would I lie to you?" The episode Host segments Prologue: '''Jonah and the Bots play Spin the Bottle, and Jonah ends up stuck kissing Tom. '''Segment One: The Invention Exchange. Kinga presents the "Band-Eato", letting one wear all the fixings for a Mexican food fiesta. Jonah's is "BB-Servo", which is Tom's head on a BB-8-styled body. The change is quickly undone, apparently at the behest of Disney/Lucasfilm's lawyers. :Bumper: "Livin' in Deep 13" with plot recap Song in Theater: "UFO" (occurs about 17 minutes in) Segment Two: Crow wants a cut of the lucrative sci-fi melodrama pie, so he pens his own screenplay-slash-franchise "Crow T. Robot's World War Space". :Bumper: "To Earth" with info about the Tube. Segment Three: Akton from the movie (actually Jonah in a costume) pays a visit to the SOL. Crow and Tom are initially excited, but then they see the real Akton for what he's worth, and it's not much. :Bumper: "United Servo Academy Men's Chorus Hymn" with plot recap Segment Four: 'While Jonah tries to install eyes on Tom, Kinga and Max are visited by venture capitalist Freak Masterstroke. The Mads try to get him to invest money in their work, but Masterstroke has his own ideas. :'Bumper: "The Canada Song" with Moon 13 time & temp Segment Five: 'Jonah and the Bots perform a surreal sketch based on the movie's final action sequence, leaving the Mads to wonder if it counts as driving them insane. :'Closing credits songs: "United Servo Academy Men's Chorus Hymn" / "The Canada Song" / "Livin' in Deep 13" / "To Earth" / "Sidehackin'" / "Wild Rebels Cereal" 'Stinger: '''Akton smiles and laughs as sci-fi noises are heard. Callbacks *"Chili peppers burned his gut."'' (The Side Hackers) * "Your crappy effects are powerless against me." (Prince of Space) * "Pumaman?" "Pyumaman." "Pyoo-meh-min." (Pumaman) Obscure references * (After the title "Starcrash" is revealed) "The Halle Berry story." :Actress Halle Berry was fined -- and sued -- for leaving the scene of a car accident in which she was involved. * "Believe it or not, I'm not William Katt!" :Sung to the tune of the theme song to the super-hero themed TV series . , who has curly blond hair like Akton, played the main character on the show. * "It's not easy being green." :The title of Kermit the Frog's signature song. * "It's Talos with breasts!" :The Guardian resembles a female version of the animated Titan statue Talos, which was also a stop-motion animated monster from the Ray Harryhausen film Jason and the Argonauts. * "One ship, two ship, red ship, blue ship." :Parody of the Dr. Seuss book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. * "We are the music makers. We are the dreamers of dreams." :The first verse of Arthur O'Shaughnessy's poem Ode, published in 1893. It is most famously quoted by in the 1971 film . * "Perhaps you don't recognize me with my red arm..." :A line spoken by the droid C-3PO in the 2015 film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, ''who had indeed been refitted with a red arm that didn't match the rest of his body. *"The Bionicles obey!"'' :The stop-motion robots somewhat resemble the Toa warriors from the Bionicle toy line released by LEGO. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston / "Akton" *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast * Jerry Seinfeld - Freak Masterstroke MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Video releases *''Starcrash'' was released digitally to Kickstarter backers via VHX at the same time as it debuted on Netflix. *''Starcrash'' is included in the Mystery Science Theater 3000: Season 11 - WeBroughtBackMST3K Collector's Edition DVD and Blu-ray set along with the rest of Season 11. It was sent to backers/purchasers in November, 2017. Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson Category:PG-rated movies